Klik
"I ask myself 'Do I know enough?' I answer 'No.' And then I do it all over again the next day. What's wrong with me?" '- Klik' Klik is a Pygmy and member of Tribe Ookga Chaka. Thus, he is one of the main characters in the game Pocket God and the Pocket God Comics based on the game. In most interpretations, Klik is portrayed as being by far the smartest (and caretaker) of all the Pygmies, liking to organize and think things through, and his loyalty to the gods causes him to frequently clash with Ooga and other members of the tribe. In the comic strips, he is the first Pygmy to die on the quest to restore the Gem of Life's power. Along with Ooga and Nooby, Klik is one of the most well-known Pygmies of the tribe and is often a source of guidance and reason to the group when the other Pygmies need it. Physical Description Pocket God ]]Klik looks the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has black eyes rimmed with brown. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. Pocket God Comics Klik looks almost similiar to his look in the game, except for the fact he wears a pair of glasses on his head, which are made of glass and rope. He does not need them to see, but is seen acually using them once to read the small print on a abandoned raft. Klik also puts on his glasses when he makes a scientific discovery, then explains it. He has a small vine in his hair, keeping up his ponytail. His sandals are built in and neat, and he has several small satchels attached to a belt of some sort around his waist. He also wears a "monocle magnifying lens" around his neck. His body is quite albeit skinner than the rest of his tribe as well. In the Fishmas Special, the only difference on Klik is that he lacks the short ponytail on the back of his head. This possibly something overlooked by the creators of Pocket God, or that the trait wasn't there just to let fans not get confused with Klik's gender. Pocket God (Facebook) In the Pocket God Facebook version, his outfit is re-accessorised, this time with the same outfit with sandals. If his accessories (brought by Comic Week) are bought, he would also look the same as he is in the comics, but the only differences are that he lacks his glasses and his ponytail. His sandals are neat plain-smooth. Overview ''The Gem of Life'' (Issues 1-4) Original Arc Klik in the first issue had a slow start along with Ooga. He was ironically the first one to permanentally die because of being attacked by large apes. (due to the Gem of Life losing its power). Nooby believes he found Klik's hair bone when the pygmy was dragged away, only to find his foot bone. He was not seen until Ooga finally restored the Gem of Life's power. ''Xmas Marks the Spot'' (Issue 5) Klik in the 5th issue discovers an island completely covered in ice. But due to their old raft's destruction by the Laser Shark, he invents a useful aircraft for the tribe to fly to Ice Island, though it did not work as planned. As the other pygmies were about to reach the island, a Dodo Bird suddenly rams into their vehicle, knocking Booga off of it and getting eaten by the Laser Shark. The aircraft crash-lands, and the tribe meets a towering Ice Monster. The pygmies are later trapped inside an ice-cage, until Klik and Ooga realize that Red's terribly unsuccessful Noobs can be useful against the Ice Monster. Turned out they were, so several Noobs exploded on impact with the monster, shattering its entire build into shards, one that impales Newbie on the chest before he could kill Nooby. Klik and the other pygmies later use Red's raft to return back home. There is no sign of Klik's fears for his tribe's regeneration, yet he still insists that they need to sacrifice fish to the gods in order to regenerate. ''A Tale of Two Pygmies'' (Issues 6-8) In A Tale of Two Pygmies, once Ooga gains the position of leader after saving the tribe in the previous story arch. Klik gets concerned for the tribe over Ooga's qualities for leading. So he gets agressive, purposely trying to kill Ooga in squid ball. Eventually after he forcefully banished Ooga from the tribe (with little proof that he burned a hut down), he overcomes his anger towards Ooga, agreeing to work together to retrieve the Gem of Life from the stranger that had stolen it (later identified as Sun) and from that point, their rivalry is kept to a minimum. ''Infestation'' (Issue 9) In Infestation, Klik was not surprised to see what Ooga was doing to Nooby while they were playing a deadly game of "Stretch Nooby". He worriedly asks Nooby if he has feelings about always being the victim of Ooga's pranks. A bell soon rings just when the pygmies were about to eat a pig, and Klik tells that it was a security bell he picked up after Red came to their camp. He and the others later meet the realistic Britt, who has been causing the spread of a zombie army. ''A Quest Called Tribe'' (Issues 10-13) Klik's faith takes a strange turn as he is pitched into a new adventure in A Quest Called Tribe, one with the added confusion of a strange figure that haunts his dreams. And with Newbie causing unexpected dangers at every turn, this can be more complicated than it first appears. While he seems to have gained some hope that his belief was not completely false at the arrival of the illusive 'dream-owl', and he was also willing to follow instructions from that same being, he also seems to rely less on his faith and more on his skills. He still has his thirst for knowledge, and he soon finds himself faced with the puzzle of divine agendas, mysterious contraptions, and the concept that maybe the belief he had lived his immortal life by was completely false. When Newbie seems to prove this by trying to transfer the energy from the Jewel of Life to his own gemstone, his entire lifestyle was shattered, leaving him feeling both confused and betrayed at a crucial point in their lives. When the strange and slightly crazy ghost reveals himself, he is initially surprised but quickly becomes more curious than frightened. While Teela is shaken by the undead creature, Klik's thirst for knowledge-and his need to find something to believe in-allow him to communicate with it and discover a new mystery, one of a 'bad one' that wreaked havoc upon an older tribe without immortality. ''Para-Abnormal Activity'' (Issue 14) Once again, Klik's slightly unstable persona takes another unexpected turn in the one shot Para-Abnormal Activity. Here he is shown to be downcast, a far cry from his once steady and quick-thinking self. But still remarkably calm for what he's gone through. He demonstrates a large and extensive knowledge of other cultures, as well as an objective understanding of mortality-despite his own gift of forever life. He is easil y the most knowledgable about such things, including the intellectual Teela. His knowledge is shadowed by his dark mood, however, and he partially reveals a heart-wrenching doubt in his explanations. Still, he manages to put this aside as he works on building a new raft with Teela, and even starts enjoying himself somewhat. ''Gem-Cell Research'' (Issues 15-19) In Gem-Cell Research, he is shown to care for Teela, and that he has put his old faith behind him to embrace his potential as a scientist. Though he seems to be sharing the leadership with Ooga, at least for now, Klik also seems to consider himself their caretaker showing this in subtle ways, such as keeping his method of catching the Laser Shark a secret from them. He also demonstrates yet again a skill for physical items, using a strange contraption that resembles a fishing rod to snare the Laser Shark before being knocked unconscious by the regenerating Klak. As a whole, this seems to be a turning point in his personality, though exactly where it will all lead is uncertain. ''The Ghost''' of Fishmas Past'' (Issue 20) Klik appears in one of Nooby's thought/fears in The Ghost of Fishmas Past. After Nooby was nearly crushed underfoot by a giant Ooga, he encounters a second dream where he is strapped onto an operating table, encountering Klik & Teela dressed in lab coats. They decide to cure Nooby's stupidity by hooking up an electrical device to his head, but before a single electric current reaches him, he finds himself in another dream. He also makes a minor appearance where Ooga motions a vote for the tribe to imprison Nooby for life. Everyone votes, causing Nooby to get enraged. ''The Pygmies Strike Back!'' (Issues 21-25) In The Pygmies Strike Back!, his belief of the existence of bird men (told by Nox) guide him and those with him inland, though along the way, they encounter various troubles with automatons. Linsee, Dooby, and Toola were eventually caught by the automatons and the remaining Pygmies on Klik's team end up in a dead end. Because of this, Klik regrets believing in such a thing and attempts to drown himself, only for his belief to be confirmed true when actual bird men rescued him and the rest of his team, including those who were caught. During the team's stay in the bird men's place, suspicion on the bird men's motives slowly manifest on the Pygmies, especially after Klak was kidnapped and after the rest of the Pygmies found several barrels containing the same green gems that power the "Seaweed Monster" and the automatons. Personality Pocket God In Pocket God, Klik acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "Klik likes to organize and build". Pocket God Comics '''Klik: "I can't believe it... it's working." Ooga:'' "What does that mean?"'' Klik: ''"That everything I ever believed in was a lie."'' -Klik and Ooga in A Quest Called Tribe Klik acts like the leader in the comics. He organizes everything, like his description states, and he is the most loyal to the gods. He is brave and determined to fix the Gem of Life. He is the most intelligent Pygmy of the tribe and he respects everyone; except for Ooga. But in a slightly negative way because he does not believe in the gods. "That's the difference between you and me, Ooga. You may give up on the tribe... but I never will!" '-Klik' Klik usually picks on Ooga and Nooby for many of the stupid things they had done, like Ooga, not believing in the gods, and Nooby, for his stupidity, like bringing Wilson the Coconut. Like Nooby said, Klik thinks of Ooga as a monster, along with everyone, apart from Nooby, in the tribe. Klik is one of the only Pygmies in the tribe who somewhat respects what Dooby has to say, such as "If it was meant to be, it was meant to be". Klik does not loathe Ooga, but he disrespects him. He is very caring for his tribe as whole, and leads to the best of his ability for the best for everyone. "The only thing I'm scared of is... standing by and watching you lead this tribe into a deep trench that we will never climb out from!" '-Klik' As the story progresses, he begins to lose faith in the gods and question his entire way of life. This makes him doubt himself, which may have caused him to make hasty decisions in an attempt to repair any mistakes he might have made (eg: Banishing Ooga with little proof that he had burned down the hut) and also forced him to rely on his scientific skills to wage war on his fellow pygmies. In fact, he is the only pygmy who holds his own against the ghostly Bird Men residents, and seems to have taken hope from the evidence at an afterlife. He might be beginning to suspect that there is a sign that perhaps was at least some truth to his belief system. Relationships Ooga Klik had a high rivarly with Ooga since the original four issues & A Tale of Two Pygmies, they both once heated up an argument to the point where it becomes a catastrophie. They were later forced to work together when the real culprit Sun, stole their Gem of Life. Klik often blames Ooga for any damage of properity (with little or no proof), with the rest of Tribe Ookga Chaka witnessing this. However, Ooga loathes Klik, stating that he did nothing wrong. On later issues, Klik & Ooga's rivalry start to decrease. Since Ooga did not believe in the gods, Klik thinks of him as a monster (with the other pygmies agreeing). Until when he saved the whole tribe (thanks to the restored power of the Gem or Life), Ooga regained his leadership, and Klik is somewhat now a second-in-command figure. Nooby Klik usually cares about Nooby's safety, but worries about him most of the time because of the pranks that Ooga does. Thus, he picks on both of them. The two rarely had interactions with each other on later issues (from A Quest Called Tribe to The Pygmies Strike Back!). Dooby Dooby: "Whoa, calm down Klik dude." -Dooby talking to Klik Klik and Dooby first had a soft start in the orginal arc, until they started have very rare interactions in later comics. While Dooby is rather more optimistic, Klik somewhat respects what he says, possibly thinking his speech about the universe has some sort of connection with the gods. On one shot, when Klik became angry/jealous at Ooga and started to clash with him, Dooby tries to warn him as if the whole tribe were a family of brothers. But Klik disagrees, wanting to harm his rival without remorse. Overall, while Klik has a more crucial role in the series, Dooby is more of a central character. Gallery Kliktoon.png|Klik in the Fishmas video Klik's Fish-Slap.png|Klik about to fish-slap Ooga Pay Respect to the Gods!.png|Klik telling the tribe that they should sacrifice their fish to the gods in the Fishmas Special Klik wearing glass.png|First time Klik wears his glasses Klik wearing glasses 2.png|Second time Klik wears his glasses ThirdGlasses.jpg|Third time Klik wears his glasses FourthGlasses.jpg|Fourth time Klik wears his glasses Issue16-leader.jpg|Klik leaving to catch the Laser Shark Klik.png|Klik warning the tribe about the incoming Laser Shark Gorrillaklik.PNG|Klik dodging angry gorillas before being killed Issue-17-sample.jpg|Klak using the shark's laser Comicpage2.jpg|Klik wondering where Ooga and Klak are Klikday!.JPG|Klik's accessories in Comic Week Comic 4 cover.jpg|Zombified Klik (bottom) trying to catch Ooga in the 4th issue of The Gem of Life Comicpanelsneakpeek.jpg|Klik clashes with Ooga as the other pygmies fight against each other POCKET GOD 16 11-150x150.jpg POCKET GOD 16 08-150x150.jpg|Klik, surprised to find Linsee and Klak's corpse POCKET GOD 16 10-150x150.jpg|Klik planning to catch the shark's laser with a fishing rod POCKET GOD 16 00COVER-150x150.jpg|Klik on the Gem-Cell Research cover Pocket god 15 by zepsloan-d4tmc2p.jpg|Klik working with Teela Pocket-god-10-sample.jpg|Klik's silhouette, along with Klak, Sun, and Ooga Pocket god issue 10 cover.jpg|Klik in A Tale of Two Pygmies Trivia *Klik is the devoted religious person archetype, like Ned Flanders from The Simpsons. He strongly believes in gods and does not take any of their blessings for granted. Yet he is also the archetypical braniac/boy genius like Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. He usually works in a laboratory, and he wears (makeshift) eyeglasses. *Klik's personality was developed from his name, as in he likes everything to 'click' into place. *His role has mounted over the course of time, making him one of the most popular and most important pygmies in the tribe. In the Pygmy Peril, he was labeled as 'one of the most capable pygmies', despite his hampering doubt that plagues him through many of the issues. *His tagline for Issue 25 is "The Scientist Inventor". *According to the Pygmy Profiles, Klik reveals that he both likes and dislikes communicating with the gods, meaning he is not always loyal to them at points. *It seems extremely likely that Klik will be paired up with Teela in the comics someday. *Klik does not make an appearance in Issues 3 and 24. *According to the Pygmy Peril, Bolt Creative has given a note that Klik has been mistaken for a female by some fans. But eventually, he was confirmed to be male. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Gods Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Males